Tea Party Torture (Well, Sort Of)
by AnthropologistGirlInTheMaking
Summary: After Nikola blows up one of Helen's labs, and then annoys the Big Guy, he gets an...interesting punishment.[Not the best summary...but it'll do. :P]


So. Not much to say about this one. This is my first Sanctuary fan-fiction, and it takes place in...none of the seasons... xD I guess you could say that it is an AU world, where Ashley has been reborn, and therefore is not dead.

Anyways...nothing else I can really say. Just...go ahead and read. Um... O.o

* * *

"I don't see how you think this is funny," From his perch on the small, pink plastic seat, Nikola Tesla glowered, watching as six year-old Ashley Magnus delicately picked up her toy teapot and poured the lemonade inside of it [it had been decided that having actual tea would not at all be a good idea for a six year-old to handle] into the little teacup in front of him. In the doorway, the child's mother, Helen Magnus, stood with one hand clapped over her mouth as she fought to smother her giggles.

"Mommy!" The little girl shrieked, setting down the pot and rushing over to wrap her tiny arms around her mother's waist. "Look! Uncle Nikola is playing tea party with me!"

"I see that," Helen replied, gently ruffling her daughter's hair. "And I must ask; _how_ exactly did you convince Uncle Nikola to play tea party with you?"

"Well, the Big Guy said he would play with me, but he couldn't right away because he had to do some stuff. After Uncle Nikola came in, complaining about something, he volunteered him to come play with me!" Ashley replied matter-of-factly, flashing her dimples as she smiled up at her mother. Poor Nikola looked liked he wanted to die. Dressed in his usual suit, he was adorned with a rather frilly pink tutu with a little tiara on his head; Helen couldn't help but laugh as she looked over at him again.

"Oh, shut up," He grumbled, glaring at her. Ashley bounced back into the room, fixing his tiara as it just about fell off.

"Do you wanna play too, Mommy?" She questioned, tilting her head in a look of pure innocence as she looked up at her. Still laughing softly at Nikola, Helen shook her head.

"Sorry, Baby. I've got some paperwork I have to finish up. Once I'm done, I'll come join you," She promised. "Why don't you go ask Henry or Kate if they'd be willing to come up?" Eyes lighting up, Ashley barreled out the door, shrieking Henry's name at the top of her lungs.

"That child is torture," Nikola intoned, standing and preparing to pull off the tutu. Before he could get it off, however, Helen snapped a photo with her iPhone, quickly pocketing it as he looked at her in shock. "Dammit, Helen." He growled, crossing his arms. The pose, mixed with the outrageous costume, made for a hilarious sight. "Must you use digital imagery to further prolong this horror?" In response, she gave him an innocent smile.

"Of course!" Still laughing at him, she slid into the room, adjusting his tiara. "Besides; you blew up one of my labs the other day. The least you can do is humour my daughter for a few hours." When he opened his mouth to protest, she flashed him a dimpled smile that matched Ashley's exactly. "Please?" Grumbling again, Nikola reluctantly sat down, eyeing the cup of lemonade with distaste.

"You could at least get me some wine!" He pleaded as she shot him a look and headed for the door. "Oh come on. You can't expect me to sit here and drink this...whatever it is!" When he got no answer, he blinked. "Helen?" Getting up, he poked his head out the door. "Helen?" The woman was nowhere to be seen, and he could hear Ashley running at top speed down the hall. Much to his surprise, it was not Henry, nor Kate, who came around the corner behind the young girl. Instead, one John Druitt trailed after his rather hyper child, clearly not very happy about being forced to go play tea party.

Having missed out on raising Ashley the first time, John was determined to be a better father to her this time around, even if it meant that he had to go put on a tutu and drink lemonade from a little plastic teacup. Surprisingly enough, Helen was actually tolerating it, to an extent. Either way, he still found himself sitting next to Nikola, wearing a little purple tutu and sipping his drink as daintily as he possibly could.

And that was exactly how Helen found them when she returned to the room, stunners in hand. Letting out a rather loud, un-lady-like snort, she waved to the two men.

"Come on, you two," She said. "The explosion Nikola made the other day damaged the Nubbin enclosure, and they've escaped." Getting up, the two made to pull off their respective tutus. "Leave them. We don't have time for you to take them off. From what we've already counted, the Nubbins have multiplied, and we need to catch them now. Ashley, stay here." Tossing Nikola and John a stunner each, she turned on her heel and bolted down the hall. Looking at each other, the men groaned but took off after her, picturing all of the ridicule they were going to get from the rest of the Sanctuary team.

* * *

So, what did you think? IMO, I probably could've done better on the ending, but I'm currently writing a different story as well, so I have like, no ideas whatsoever to continue this with. *Shrug* Sorry!

Anyways, reviews are lovely, so go write in that little box down there, and then press the little button to send it. :)


End file.
